


Crashing Down

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, September 11 Attacks, remember 9/11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: You tell Bucky about 9/11…WARNING: mentions of death, PTSD, terrorist attacks, read at your own risk!!!





	Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS: The reader has power over nature (making plants grow and stuff like that)

            “Doll?”

           

            You looked up at Bucky, setting aside the book you had been reading to yourself. You smiled at him, giving him your full attention.

           

            “What’s the big deal about today?” he asked, confusement on his face as he shifted from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at you. “It’s not a holiday or anything, is it?”

           

            You’re heart stopped beating for a second and you forced yourself to take in a deep breath of air.

           

            “Come on,” you urged him gently, deciding to show him rather than tell him. You grabbed the keys to his motorcycle and tossed them to him; he caught them and wrapped an arm around your waist as both of you headed down into the garage.

           

            Within minutes, the two of you were zipping through the streets of New York, you doing your best to keep from crying at your first taste of the wicked world all those years ago.

           

            Soon, you both arrived at Ground Zero, where Bucky parked his motercyle and you got off, shaking your hair out of your eyes as you removed your helmet from your head. You stared at the building in sadness before leading the way to the ticket booth, ignoring the stares you were getting from people paying homage to the many lives lost on that day, so many years ago.

           

            “Interesting architecture,” Bucky mused as the two of you entered the building.

           

            “It’s supposed to mimic a collapsing building,” you automatically answer, not seeing the interested look on his face.

           

            “ _911, what’s your emergency?_ ”

           

            Bucky froze at the sea of panicked voices that flooded his ear, coming from a room off to the side. You had to double back to collect him, slipping your hand into his to help ground him.

           

            Today would not be an easy day for either of you.

           

            You took a deep breath as you halted besides a fireman’s helmet, the owner having died while rescuing people trapped inside the twin towers.

           

            “The morning of Tuesday, September 11th, 2001, my world as I knew it had changed forever. I was seven years old at the time, having just celebrated my birthday just the week before, and my dad had flown mom and I out from California to meet up with him after a big corporate meeting between a bunch of big companies. Mom and I were staying in the Marriott- the hotel that was right between the Twin Towers…”

           

            _“Mommy? What’s that sound?” you asked your mother, who quickly turned on the TV, flipping to the news. “It sounded like a billion bricks hitting the ground all at once!”_

           

_“Sweetie, I need you to get your teddy and your blankie,” you mom said, as though she didn’t hear you. You did as she ordered, slipping your feet into your favorite pink and blue trainers and quickly lacing them up. You had just learned how to tie your shoes and took great pride in doing so whenever you could._

_“I got them, mommy!” you cheered, her taking you by the hand and pulling you towards the stairs. You wrinkled your nose in confusement- why weren’t you taking the elevators? It would be faster!_

_It took you both more than an hour to get outside, and by that point, the air was filled with a thick smoke that made it hard for you to breathe._

_“Whatever happens, don’t look up!” your mother odered you, picking you up and beginning to walk away from the hotel. You nodded and rested the side of your face against her shoulder. Why was your mommy acting so weird today?_

_The answer came when she was barley on the other side of the street- a deafening sound made you look up out of instinct. A scream tore from your throat as the Twin Towers- the same buiuldings that your mother and you had visited the day before- came crashing down._

 

“It took mom four hours to walk nineteen blocks to where dad was consulting on a multibillion dolloar deal for work,” you told a terrified Bucky, who was staring at you with tears in his eyes. “Everyone was horrified- a gentleman from France put us up for a few days in a hotel he owned while another man, this one being from Japan, flew the three of us back home to California in his own private jet once it was safe to fly once more.” You turned and looked at a little stuffed dog that looked like it’d been through World War III. “Mom and I were covered head to toe in dust, and at one point, she had to stop and give me my inhaler.” You chuckle humorlessly as you turn to a photograph of the towers falling. “It took an hour forty two minutes for the towers to collapse. The debris destroyed surrounding buildings, as well. One of the four hijacked planes went into the Pentagon, the fourth crashed in a field after the passengers fought back.”

 

You turn to a photograph, which Bucky realized, was a man falling. “People _jumped_ from the windows, praying that they’d have a chance at surviving the horrid massacre.”

 

“Two thousand, nine hundred, ninety six people died that day, including three hundred forty three firefights and seventy two police officers.” You paused to sniffle and wipe your eyes.

 

“That many…?” Bucky asked, horror in his eyes as you led him outside, to where the names of all who died was inscribed on white marble.

 

“The numbers rose to six thousands in the days after,” you whispered, wiping away a tear. You twirled you fingers and a yellow rose appeared next to each name. “Hospitals were ready to receive patients- all doctors, nurses, medical students were armed and at the ready.”

 

“What happened?” Bucky seemed scared to ask.

 

“Only a few people came in, most having inhaked dust from the collapsed buildings,” you whispered, finally allowing for the tears to crash down from your eyes. Bucky wrapped his arms around you and held you close to his chest as he comforted you.

 

“If only I would’ve had my powers back then, I could’ve helped save more people,” you sniffled, making a tiny smile appear on Bucky’s mouth. You were helpful to a fault. When you couldn’t save everyone, you would always blame yourself.

 

“Doll, you’re here with me, and I love you,” he murmured softly, placing a loving kiss onto the side of your head. Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
